narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Transplant
Dojutsu Transplant System Dojutsu or Eye techniques, are rare genetic mutations in the eye that are passed on throughout commonly known and feared clans. These powerful clans are able to activate their rare abilities by sending their unique related chakra to the eyes, thus allowing the dojutsu to take control of their vision. The abilities range from being able to see the miniscule chakra points that dwell within the body, to being able to anticipate a persons movement and even copy said movement. Clans that feature these endangered eye techniques constantly face the threat of death or battle, as those who do not posses their abilities grow jealous and wish for more power. However, with the reputation that the eyes carry, most are smart to avoid causing conflict with these legendary clans. On the odd chance that a person is made victorious in taking the life of the dojutsu users, they will be given the opportunity to steal their extraordinary powers and hone the skills themselves. This is what is called Dojutsu Transplant. In order for the person to actually gain access to the operation of a life time, they must first follow through some simple procedures. If a ninja was so lucky as to actually beat a member who occupied such powerful eyes, then they would have to ensure that their doujutsu was actually activated and still active before death. Due to the doujutsu user being the only one who can control the eyes, the enemy would be unable to activate or deactivate the eyes. If the person with the special eyes were to die without the eyes being active, then the attacker would simply be left with a pair of normal eyes that cannot access the doujutsu, ever. So, be sure that the eyes are active before death. After successfully defeating a doujutsu user and claiming their active eyes, you must be quick and prepared for transporting them to carry out the operation. You have two options on how you can transport the eyes safely back for a transplant. One being that if a Medic is with you or you're actually a Medic yourself, then you will be able to pull the eyes safely out of the head and place them into a jar of preservation gel that cannot be effected by other techniques. A description of the gel has been made for you. ;Note: :The liquid inside of the small jar is made of three substances, those being ethanol, formaldehyde and chakra. The majority of the liquid is built up of ethanol, as it actually takes up fifty percent of the entire gel. When the eye(s) is placed within, it's main duty is to kill off any bacteria that may have already latched onto the organ as well as eradicate any dirt that may have found it's way on. Fortunately for the eye(s) though, the ethanol is not strong enough to actually begin destroying the cells of the eye(s). Formaldehyde, the part that makes up one quarter of the liquid, has the job of keeping the actual cells of the eye(s) alive. To do this, it will feed small portions of proteins to the cells but this will only be able to work for fourteen days, after that, it simply has nothing to offer. The piece to complete the gel is the chakra, an important role it actually plays in the whole gel. Firstly, it keeps all of the substances together so that it actually forms the gel and also ensures that all three don't react with each other in a negative way. It also negates the effects of the liquid to boil or freeze, as this would result in the eye being damaged. It's most important role though is to keep a constant supply of chakra for the eye(s) for fourteen days, after these fourteen days, it will have run out of chakra and unable to keep the eye alive. That's all that needs to be known about the preservation gel, if you have any concern about it, then feel free to PM a member of staff. Using this method will allow you to have up to fourteen out of character days to perform the transplant. The second method is to simply either cut off the doujutsu users head or carry their body to the location of the surgery. The downside to this is that you will have to keep all travel and social topics open when traveling with the body, you are however allowed to make the surgery a private topic. The rate of decay will also increase, thus only giving you ten out of character days to perform the surgery. Only those who specialize in Medical Ninjutsu are able to safely pull out a doujutsu users eyes. During the surgery, the person who is roleplaying the medic must be an actual character and not a Non Playable Character. They must also be a Jonin Rank ninja with 40 medical ninjutsu stats. It is up to you and the medic where the surgery is to take place, just be aware that if you killed a village ninja then performing the operation in the village hospital isn't the smartest of moves. After the surgery is carried out an Evaluation Moderator will begin to elaborate on whether or not the surgery was a success. They will judge the topic over the detail, length, personality, medical knowledge, medical accuracy and finally realism, to conclude whether or not the surgery was a success. In order to have a success, then you must gain at least 16/20 and above from the moderator. Now that you have gained the eyes of a doujutsu clan, not only will you gain this new source of power but you will also become an automatic wanted enemy by the clan that the eyes rightly belong to and also possibly the village that the clan is homed to. So you will have to train up that eye quickly if you ever hope to stand a chance against an army of ninja with the same eyes, but even more controlled. It will definitely become a long and grueling task to train up this newly acquired eye of yours but in the end, it will pay off greatly. Let's go over the training that you will have to suffer through. Now that you have gained the eyes of a doujutsu clan, not only will you gain this new source of power but you will also become an automatic wanted enemy by the clan that the eyes rightly belong to and also possibly the village that the clan is homed to. So you will have to train up that eye quickly if you ever hope to stand a chance against an army of ninja with the same eyes, but even more controlled. It will definitely become a long and grueling task to train up this newly acquired eye of yours but in the end, it will pay off greatly. Let's go over the training that you will have to suffer through. With your training complete, you will be seeking to be able to use this new, understood and better controlled power during battles and times of conflict. Yet you must understand your limits first and one limit is that whenever used, the surgically attached eye will drain more chakra compared to the normal amount drained. The current amount is set at four Chakra Points per post. This is a side effect which all doujutsu transplants will face, as the user will never able to gain a perfect control of the eye and it's chakra consumption. As mention before, it would be wise to cover up the eye whenever it is not in use. Reaching a level at which you are now capable of learning further techniques and development, you will now be faced with the difficult challenge of having to perform much more harder training methods. Due to your lower level of control over the doujutsu eye, the amount it costs to buy Jutsu will be lengthened quite a bit. An example would be a technique which is of a C - Rank, normally would cost 15 skill points however, as you are not a pure member with the eye, it will cost you 10 skill points. The following list will tell you how much each rank will require. A heated battle has begun between yourself and a member of the clan you had stole the doujutsu from. When both of you go to reach out for your doujutsu capabilities only one will show true signs of dominance. As your eye is considered synthetic and you are battling someone who was naturally born with the doujutsu, they will have complete control over the eyes and will always have a slight advantage over you. When battling with a doujutsu that dealt with genjutsu, you will always be prone to the clansmen trapping you in a genjutsu whereas the clansmen is not. Lastly, we will have to consider the possibility that none of this may happen. That during the operation something goes wrong and it is deemed a failure. In this scenario, your 'connectors' within your eyes will be damaged almost beyond repair. Not only those but also your chakra circulatory system will be blocked leading towards your eye that is receiving the treatment and will result in permanent blindness for the eye that has been operated on. It is a costly choice on whether to gain power or to gain blindness in one eye, let's hope you make the right one.